Virtual universe systems allow people to socialize and interact in a virtual universe. A virtual universe (“VU”) is a computer-based simulation environment intended for its residents to traverse, inhabit, and interact through the use of avatars and other constructs. Many VUs are represented using 3-D graphics and landscapes, and are populated by many thousands of users, known as “residents”. Other terms for VUs include metaverses and 3D Internet.